Hats Off!
by ScholarRyden
Summary: In an attempt to get out of paperwork and earn a little good will from Caitlyn, Vi creates a devious game to solve her problems AND get rid of Caitlyn's stupid hat. Smutty yuri. The fuzzy cuffs make an appearance!


A/N: Both this and _Goodnight Moon_ were written in one night, and were spellchecked while I was on the verge of passing out. So there may be a typo that slipped my gaze. Accidents happen, yeah?

. ***

For the third night in a row, Vi's home desk- the one she usually used for business naps and holding nachos- was drowning in paperwork. And for the _fifth_ night in a row, she woke up with drool pressed against her cheek.

_Godammit, _ Vi swore, wiping her face on the back of her sleeve. _I didn't finish this shit _again. On her desk, slightly crumpled, were paperwork outlining the costs caused by Jinx's rampage the previous week- and the subsequent chase afterwards. So what if a few buildings were demolished, half a block was set on fire, and a construction worker's testicles were slightly mangled- her destruction was always noble. _Usually. Occasionally. Or just because I felt like it._ The thought made her smile, something she hadn't done all week. Imagine Caitlyn's scowl if she had heard-

_Oh, shit. Cupcake wanted these today_.

An alarm went off in Vi's head and suddenly she was on full alert. Quickly, she began sorting through the documents to see what she had finished. Her total accomplishments were a basic math problem, the middle name of one of the displaced Piltover residents, and a drawing of her with flaming Hextech gauntlets. Productivity was not one of her strong points. Quickly scrounging a pen from under the lucky rabbit's foot she kept in her bottom-right drawer, Vi had _just_ pressed the tip of the pen to the paper when Caitlyn, still dressed in her pajama shirt and underwear, and strode into the room.

Despite the fact that she knew she was in very deep shit, there was something about the way Caitlyn walked into a room that commanded Vi's presence, particularly in their off hours. Even though Caitlyn's mouth was conveying her extreme fury, Vi's eyes had already begun to droop downward, and the Sherriff caught her distraction quickly.

"And another thing- my eyes are up _here, _Vi. Could you at least _pretend_ to listen?" Caitlyn's voice was seething, but Vi knew exactly what her counter was: "I'm sorry cupcake, I bit off a little more than I could chew. I didn't mean to disappoint you. " She even gave her best regretful pout. It was genius. It was legendary. She was definitely going to hell for using such a dirty trick. It also, however, did not work.

"So I take it you need the lectures on the importance of paperwork _and_ lying as well?" Caitlyn asked, hands on her hips. Her nightshirt was a little small, so the twisting of fabric caused the hem to pull just enough over her waist that Vi could see her bare skin. And once again, her focus diminished.  
"Oh, please God, no- I mean, look, let's try again." Vi pulled herself to her feet, dragging her lagging feet behind her. "Give me by the end of the night, and if I don't have all this crap filled out, I'll wash all our laundry for the rest of the month."  
Caitlyn was unflinching, crossing her arms. "So I can have a pink hat again?"  
The enforcer quickly raised a warning finger. "Hey, you should have said it was dry clean only!"  
Ignoring her completely, Caitlyn asked, "And if you don't?"

Seizing the opportunity, Vi took a cautious step forward, sliding her hands under Caitlyn's shirt and feeling her smooth skin. "Well…I guess I would owe you, wouldn't I?" She offered in the huskiest voice she could and topping it off with a smile. Caitlyn face still appeared serious, but her lips shuddered just slightly under Vi's aggressive touch. "You're supposed to be in trouble, love. You can't work off your time with good behave-" Determined to prove her wrong, Vi quickly pressed her lips to Caitlyn's neck and inhaled just as the Sheriff exhaled. After a few seconds, a red splotch of raised skin now rested where Vi's lips had been, a marker of her efforts.

"You were saying?" Her next target was Caitlyn's lips, but a faster finger interrupted her. "It's not much of a bet if you give me the prize now, love." She had a point, and Vi sure as fuck was not doing that paperwork now. But thankfully, her mind grew tired of pumping out violent fantasies and gave her a tantalizing idea. "I'll be right back." She said, and quickly ran out of the room. Slightly confused, but with more than a little wetness between her legs, Caitlyn followed her from the room.

She got as far as their dingy living room, consisting of a couch, a table, Caitlyn's books and Vi's television, and took a seat. When Vi returned, wearing only Caitlyn's hat and her underwear and with a stopwatch in her hand, she took a seat next to her, enjoying being the ogled instead of the ogler for once. "We're going to play a game," she explained, adjusting the hat on her head. "I call it, 'Hats off!'. The person wearing that hat has to resist coming for as long as possible."  
"That doesn't sound too hard." Caitlyn was already sliding closer, but Vi held up a cautionary hand.  
"The catch is, you can't let the hat fall of your head, or you lose the game automatically. If you win, I'll do the laundry _and _the goddamn paperwork. And if I win, I get to burn this thing."

Caitlyn actually reeled back in horror. "You will _not_ ruin my hat!" She nearly yelled as she reached for her prized headgear, but Vi was slightly faster, holding it out of reach. "And I won't, if you win. Unless you're scared. You aren't scared…are you cupcake?"  
"What? No, I'm not scared of anything," She said very matter-of-factly, turning her head and crossing her arms.  
"Okay," Vi whispered, moving towards Caitlyn until her face was an inch away.

She placed the hat on her head and whispered, "You first."

Vi didn't so much as kiss Caitlyn as she attacked her, and Caitlyn had to be quick to keep the hat from falling off her head. Despite the timer being a constant threat, Vi planned on enjoying every second. That fucking paperwork had pretty much distracted her so long it had been at _least _a week- probably more- since she was able to just take her time and actually fuck Caitlyn, so she let herself touch her body as if she never would again.

While her tongue explored the Sheriff's mouth, Vi's fingers crept in between her shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying across the room. Caitlyn made a sound of protest, but the thought was shoved to the back of her mind when she felt both her breasts groped through the thin fabric of her bra. She arched her back, letting Vi do away with the bra itself and feel her bare flesh. With every squeeze, flick, and twist, Caitlyn's moans grew longer and her pussy grew wetter, until she could no longer take the torture of waiting a second longer- taking one hand off the hat, she pulled one of Vi's hands off her breasts and shoved it into her soaking panties.

"Giving up already, cup-" Vi broke the kiss for only a second, only for Caitlyn to go on the offensive, muttering something Vi knew translated to "Shut up and get me there," If Vi wanted to be a smartass, she would have said _You're the boss, cap'n,_ or something along those lines, but guttural and needy Caitlyn was getting her a tad too wet for her to remember to be a dick. So instead, she freed her hand and released Caitlyn's breast, instead grabbing her by the ass and pulling her into her lap. Caitlyn's legs wrapped around her waist like a snake to its prey, eager to consume- and in turn, be consumed.

With Caitlyn's swollen lips pressed against her stomach, Vi tilted her head back and moaned, feeling her juices soak against her skin. Like the hunter she was, Caitlyn pounced immediately, pressing her lips to Vi's neck and grinding against her stomach. Vi gave into the euphoria pressing against her for only a moment, before pushing her away, growling, "No, you first, remember?" Before she could reply, Vi released her ass to take one of her breasts into her mouth. Caitlyn was beyond moaning and groaning; she was now full-on screaming, slamming herself into her Enforcer with all the force she could muster.  
"Fucking hell, Vi," she blurted out, rolling in the waves of player. "I'm…gonna-"

And without warning, two of Vi's fingers found their way inside her.

Any self-control was now out the window; Caitlyn was slamming herself into Vi's fingers, with the other woman meeting her thrust for thrust. Caitlyn was-almost literally- in the palm of her hand. All it took was the curve of two fingers- a simple twist of the digits- and Caitlyn came with the force of a tornado. She gushed onto Vi's hand, her stomach, the couch, the floor, all while milking every last drop from Vi's fingers as she could. Unable to focus, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she simply rolled through wave after wave of euphoria.

When she finally returned to land of the living, she released her death grip on VI's waist and fell to the couch, inhaling deep breaths. Reaching over to stop the clock, Vi read the time: "5:49. Eh, if I was trying, I could've made you come faster, but I wanted a challenge." Feeling pretty smug, she reached down and dusted off the hat before placing it on her head. "So should I just torch this thing now?"  
"Go to hell." _I gotta hand it to her; make her come, then she's all serious in seconds.  
_"I dunno, cupcake. I wanted a challenge and-" Something about the way she smiled cut Vi off in her tracks. Caitlyn sat up, and in a voice so sweet Vi's heart ached, asked, "You want a challenge, right? Close your eyes."

Only slightly terrified, Vi closed her eyes. She heard a slight jingling but just couldn't place what it was- only to feel her arms pulled behind her head and locked in place with a clink. "The fucking fuzzy handcuffs." If Vi still had hands, she would punch herself.  
"You wanted a challenge, here you go." The smirk on Caitlyn's face was both uncommon and priceless.  
"Well how the fuck do I keep the hat in place?"  
"Good balance." Caitlyn had already laid on her back, motioning Vi towards her face. "Don't worry love, you've got the best seat in the house."

Godammit. Vi loved and hated- oh, who the fuck was she kidding, Caitlyn hadn't even touched her yet and she was soaking. Carefully, she moved as carefully as she could and lowered her panties onto Caitlyn's face. The Sheriff inhaled and then exhaled deeply, sliding the wet fabric to the side, "Now _this_ is why I get up in the morning." Slowly, as if it were a rare jewel, she lowered Vi's lips to her own. Gasping from the shock of going from predator to play, she could only-carefully, as long as she minded the hat-press and grind herself into Caitlyn's face, letting the woman's tongue painted watercolors along the way. This was why they both knew Caitlyn was the better of two; Vi could make Caitlyn feel amazing, But Cait could take Vi to the fucking moon, and back again.

"H-Holy shit, Cupcake," Vi managed to gasp out. "Give me air-"  
A sharp slap to her ass was the only breather Vi could receive. "Let's try that again love," Caitlyn pulled her tongue away for a second, and it was all it took to make Vi shudder. "Remind me of my name again?"

"Cup-" Vi belted out, only to feel another sharp smack. "_Caitlyn! Fucking Caitlyn! _Now can you please-"  
"As you wish," were the last words Caitlyn uttered , because all her remaining energy pooled in to making Vi come harder than she ever had before. Her tongue made paintings Raphael would gush- possibly literally- over. Her hands ran triple duty- Keeping Vi steady, grabbing her ass, twisting her nipples. It was four ring circus of lust.

Vi wasn't even completely sure where she was; as the world dissolved around her, her only focus was on the slurping between her legs. There was no mistaking the officer's name now. With each pant of breath, Caitlyn's name escaped Vi's lips. "Cait, Cait,Cait-" More than one syllable was too much to process at the moment. The hat had fallen off ages ago, and Vi wasn't even aware.

"Are you going to come for me, Vi?" Caitlyn's dirty voice got her every time, and tonight was no different.  
"Yes,yes, yes, please, please, please," Unable to move any of her limbs, Vi tightened her legs around Caitlyn's neck, grinding into her face over and over again. "Cait, stop teasing me," It even surprised Vi how much she needed this; this game was _her_ damn idea, and here she was begging for release. "Just fucking let me explo-" The explosion she asked for was granted, as Caitlyn held her down tight and closed her mouth around her throbbing clit.

Vi came so hard, she nearly fell backwards; if Caitlyn hadn't been holding on, she certainly would have. The planet could have fallen off its axis into the sun and Vi would've been oblivious, as her whole body shook and shuddered and made an absolute mess of Caitlyn's face, who continued to eat her out even as Vi came waterfalls. The fuzzy handcuffs were nearly broken, under so much stress from a criminal who desperately wanted to free herself.

When she finally came down, Caitlyn let go and Vi simply fell to her back, trying to re-gather her thoughts. "My fucking God Cupcake, you are good at what you do,"  
"Well I hope you're good at paperwork, because I win."  
_Shit! The Hat!_ There was no point in checking; Vi knew it fell during her reverie. "Come on, you cheated! What happened to our code of honor?"  
"All's fair in love and war, babe."  
"One more time. All the marbles."

Caitlyn tossed the idea around a bit. She could always do it with another round, but she didn't think that another back and forth session would do this little game justice. "Fine. We'll do it like this." Sitting up, she straddled Vi's left leg, pressing hers into Vi. "We'll play a mini-game; Scissors, Scissor, Scissors. The first one to come loses. Fine with yo-" She nearly finished, before Vi immediately began bouncing her leg, licking her lips at the sight of Caitlyn's breasts bouncing. "I wasn't…ready…"  
"Love and war, right?"

Caitlyn began returning the favor pushing forward into Vi's center, but she found herself losing focus with each bounce. Within a matter of moments, she fell to her back, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Oh, just fuck me already, love!" It was a little difficult without arms, but Vi pulled herself to a sitting position, grinding her leg inbetween Caitlyn's thighs. This was the only time she resented having her hands tied; Seeing Caitlyn's breasts bounce with each push and being unable to touch them killed her inside.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Vi hadn't been in a position of power in a while; she wanted to milk it.  
"Y-Yes," Caitlyn's words were a choke. She wouldn't be lasting very long, if Vi handled herself well.  
Unfortunately, Vi was starting to lose focus. Her serious, by-the-book, part-time boss, and full-time lay was now laying back and submitting to Vi's every whim. The look of need after each thrust was so fucking hot, like she'd do anything if it meant Vi wouldn't stop. And the way her body vibrated in response when she reached down and started rubbing her clit…

Vi realized, much, _much_, too late what she was doing.

She was already heading home by the time she realized she was finishing herself off. "Cait," She panted, going faster and faster. "You g-gotta come with m-me, okay?" Caitlyn was beyond words, simply nodding while she rubbed herself into a frenzy. Vi rubbed herself against Caitlyn's leg too fast, too hard, she couldn't resist a second longer. "I'm gonna come, Cait," She screamed. "I can't wait-"

Caitlyn came seconds after Vi, both of them on an electric ecstasy highball. Vi threw herself forward and pulled her close, fucking the woman with every vestige of energy she had. Caitlyn wrapped one arm around Vi's waist and grabbed her ass with the other, shouting her name as their juices mingled in the fabric of the couch. For several seconds, Caitlyn and Vi were one, a unified being experienced a plateau of pleasure unattainable without the perfect orgasm.

And all at once, it was over too quickly.

As they both came down, Vi released her hold over the woman's body, resting her head on her shoulders. Caitlyn released her as well, pulling her close in a puddle of their come. "God, I love you, Cupcake." Vi's voice was haggard, eager to take in this moment of calmness.  
"And I love you too," Caitlyn chuckled. "_Violet_."  
"I will fucking break your face."  
"Not before you finish your paperwork."

Vi realized, somewhat dejectedly, that she came first. "Can I start later?"  
"Nope," Caitlyn said, pushing the woman away. "You've got that, my laundry, your laundry, and you might as well clean my hat too, can't have these kinds of stain on it, you know. Maybe replace the couch as well-"

Instead of giving her a valid answer, Vi pressed her lips to hers, cutting her off. "Later?"  
Caitlyn sighed. "_Fine_. But this is the _only_ time." She lied, knowing very well Vi would forget again, and they'd be back where they started.

_She'd_ do the fucking paperwork.

.***

Hey, since you're already at the bottom of the page, maybe click the review button? Or even better, the favorite button! It's like a cycle: The more you click those buttons, the happier I get; the happier I get, the more I write; the more I write, the more people click those buttons…Wait. I just made this sound like a pyramid scheme, didn't I?

Cheers,  
-ALunaticFaith


End file.
